A Master On The Edge
A Master On The Edge (Master On The Cliff) is the eighth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Ultimo *'Cover Tagline:' "This Body And Everything Exists For You!!" *'Page Tagline:' "The Enemy Is "Edile The Glutton Of The Seven Deadly Sins". Resolution, Complete!!" *'Ending Tagline': "Again, The Vow Of "Evil"...!!" Plot Yamato Agari reflects at the reason why he kept the dôji a secret because he didn't want his loved ones to get hurt. Regardless, his friends still got caught in all of this mess, due to the arrival of Hana Koganei and her dôji, Edile, at his school and drawing attention to the entire school. Yamato plans to defeat Edile and then disappear from his classmates' sight, he calls Ultimo to show them the "fruits of their vow". From a far end of the city, near the mountains, a strong gust of wind comes in and Ultimo suddenly appears right before Hana and Edile, to their surprise. Smiling, Ultimo says that "Everything is as the master commands", as Hana expressing disbelief that they have already performed The Pledge, even though Yamato and Ultimo just met yesterday, and commands Edile to attack, simultaneously wonders where did Ultimo came from. Out of the blue, the arm Edile tried use to attack Ultimo suddenly crushes down to the ground as Yamato proclaimed that even though he met Ultimo yesterday, once that he took the vow he remembered "everything", Ultimo has always been his dôji since long ago. Yamato tells Hana they're no match for Ultimo since he made the pledge with him and warns her to leave or he'll have to keep "breaking" her dôji. Staring at Edile's disembodied arm, Hana realizes they must have used a Karakuri Henge that she couldn't see to cut off Edile' arm. Starting to panic, she exclaims that they really did make the "pledge of devotion" and become master and page, making his classmates stunned, but missing the point and taking a more literal sense. Makoto Sayama comments how weird that sounds, to Yamato's dismay, but she reassures him that she's just joking. Turning serious, she said that she noticed Yamato has been different since yesterday, questions about that "thing" outside and why the kid she saw in his room is flying, and demands that Yamato tell her what's going on. Yamato flashbacks to his time the rest of The Good Dôji Club's hideout from last night, with Shin Ekoda asking him if he did the pledge with Ultimo yet, which causes Yamato to punch him out of embarrassment. A grounded Eco weakly inquires why he did that, Yamato only replied because he "felt like it" and adds that everybody been telling him to do the pledge, saying its annoying and embarrassing. From aside, Machi Shina bluntly states that he hasn't done it yet, and Koun Shakujii lectures Yamato for not knowing what the pledge is, therefore not knowing anything. Yamato tries to defend himself by stating that he only met Ultimo this morning, but apparently this leads to angering Hiroshi Kumegawa, telling to stop whining and just do it. He also adds that he came all the way to help him and then asks him if wants to die, scaring Yamato and causing him to frighteningly wonder how there can be any "good" in him. Machi cuts in and tell Hiroshi to stop, seeing how Yamato is naive and must be taught gently, but it only starts arguing over how she addressed him by his first name, making Yamato to think that they don't like each other. They start threatening to bring out their dôji, but Yoichi Oizumi interrupts their dispute by kindly asking them to stop since it's Yamato's first day here, and then by threatening to bring out his own dôji. The argument is quickly settled, Yamato witnesses the whole thing and silently notices something is totally off in their relationships between one another, but Musashi Murayama says it's because they need a leader. He says that they too have only encountered their dôji recently, so it's reasonable that haven't adjusted to one another and being in a club, and then he also introduces himself as a student like Yamato and he can simply call him "Musashi". Yamato questions why does he have to be the leader, but Musashi answers that it's because Ultimo is the greatest good dôji, therefore the strongest should be the leader. Musashi also states that Yamato should just perform the pledge and become Ultimo's master. Then he bluntly inquires if Yamato would decline in becoming a master, to Yamato's surprise. Smiling, Musashi said that he can't because Yamato is able to remember pieces of his past, who he was before, and the days he spent with Ultimo. He continues on, saying that since he remembers, he wouldn't be able throw Ultimo away now, but Yamato can only question why Musashi is saying this. Musashi explains what he is saying because they are comrades that experience the same thing and that this is what they should be doing for now on-their only goal: To Capture Roger Dunstan. Yamato is astonished that they want to capture the "old man", but Eco explains that they can't simply destroy evil and Shakujii back it up by saying that good and evil are balanced and if one dies then so the does the other. Hiroshi reminds him of the One Hundred Machine Funeral and Machi reveals that if that were to happen now, the world will be destroy by the dôji's energy. Yoichi say that they have cut the problem at the source-Dunstan being the root of the situation, but Yamato doesn't seem to understand it at all, despite his claims that he does. Behind him, Pardonner and Regla appear by an elevator, with Pardonner sarcastically telling him not to strain his "small brain" to try to understand it. Regla explains that Dunstan, as their creator and "father", is someone that can travel across space and time and will not be easy to catch, then Pardonner summarizes that they are just to currently defend themselves and gather power. Musashi says that there is not a moment to lose or to be carefree, he insist that Yamato must make the pledge with Utlimo to increase in power, but first must learn about it. Returning to the present, Yamato reflects that he can't tell his friends and Sayama that he's going to capture an old man that makes robots and crosses space and time, since they won't understand and if he told them more, Eco and Regla would have to step in and handle it. So instead, he just smiles and says to Sayama that he will be "heading off a little bit", then jumps out the window. He thinks about how he wishes to make his friends and Sayama forget, but if Sayama were to forget him, then it would be all for nothing. As he falls down to Ultimo, Yamato rolls his sleeves to reveal a tattoo-like crane on his forearm and tells Ultimo to "Let's go", as Hana expresses surprise at the proof of the pledge- a Karakuri (Robot) Crest. Ultimo obediently obliges, and begins splitting his body apart as Yamato holds out his arm from behind and warps around him, to his friends' surprised and worried. As starting to grow bigger and develop a humanoid form, Hana commands Edile to stop them and attacks with his Demon Kumade and orders him to use Kumade Circus and fire all the missiles. She smugly declared if they dodge them, they'll blow up the school, but a sphere of light appears and intercepts the missiles. Hana notes that Yamato and Ultimo put a barrier to shield themselves from the attack and protected the school. As the smokes clear, Hana notices the large figure of God Ultimo, a large red and white, full body transformation and looks on in awe. She stare off in a daze, saying how God Ultimo is like the sun, focusing on how it's so radiance, but so strong at the same time and is amazed that this is Ultimo after the pledge. Yamato tells her how he and Ultimo developed this style of fighting and fought together in the Heian period and that once they are one, no one can stand a chance against them. Glaring, Yamato tells Hana to go away as this is her last warning, which causes her and Edile to panic and becomes afraid. She tries to think about what she should do, knowing she'll lose, but too proud to give up and she wants to try. Inside the classroom, Rune Kodaira suddenly speaks and coldly tells Hana it's useless, as that they are too strong for her, and it is best for her to go. Grinning, Rune asks Jealous his opinion on the situation, resulting in revealing that he is Jealous' new master. Appearing out of nowhere, a smirking Jealous responding that they are unsightly no matter what Edile does and wonders how he stands to be in that "ugly" form. Now standing side by side, Jealous smiles next to his new master and tells Rune that is as everything is as he commands, teasing Ultimo's line from the beginning. Characters in Order of Appearance * Hana Koganei * Edile * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Hibari Oume * Makoto Sayama * Shin Ekoda (flashback) * Koun Shakujii (flashback) * Hiroshi Kumegawa (flashback) * Machi Shina (flashback) * Yoichi Oizumi (flashback) * Musashi Murayama (flashback) * Roger Dunstan (flashback) * Regla (flashback) * Pardonner (flashback) * Rune Kodaira * Jealous Category:Chapters